Morning Wood
by Croup
Summary: Kiba gets woken up by Naruto and the two have a rather awkward moment. KibaNaru.


Disclaimer: Naruto, and Kiba's boner, sadly belong to Kishimoto, not to me. 

It was a quiet morning in the Inuzuka household. Hana had left early for her shift at the animal hospital. Tsume had taken the majority of the dogs, as well as a healthy supply of steaks, out for training. The house was unusually quiet, without the constant barking, and growling, and the scraping of canine toenails on wooden floors.

It was one of the few morning where it was actually possible for Kiba to sleep in, so he chose to take it. No missions, no chores to do, just lying in bed in his underwear with his best buddy Akamaru curled up by his feet. Kiba rolled over onto his back with a dreamy sigh and gave himself a few scratches. Maybe Shikamaru had a point. Kiba was usually an action kinda guy, but being lazy sometimes was nice too. Kiba didn't get to be lazy for long though. It was only moments after he'd fallen asleep again before something shattered the hardwon peace.

"OI, Kiba! Wake up!" Something loud and annoying, and smelling strongly of ramen. And which had just landed hard right on top of him.

"OOF!" Kiba grunted, before groggily saying, "Wha...? Naruto..?" He opened his eyes to the orange sight of the energetic ninja leaning over him, straddling his midsection.

Naruto grinned down at him. "We've got a mission, jerk. Tsunade baa-chan told me to come get you up."

"A mission? Damnit... today was the first day I've had to sleep in for weeks..." Kiba rubbed at his eyes, before stretching his arms out in a yawn, his shirtless chest flexing as he did so. "But what the hell, Naruto. You couldn't wake me up in a regular way?"

Naruto sniggered. "Like how? You were snoring so loudly. I knew I had to do something wild to wake ya."

"Like, I dunno, just nudging me maybe? You didn't have to do a damn cannonball on my abs." Kiba said with a wince. "Ugh. And I don't remember what I was dreaming about anymore, but I bet it was freaking good too..." Kiba ruffled his messy hair with a disgruntled snort and regarded the blond ninja above him. "... and I don't snore."

"Heh, I know a few folks all the way out in Suna who might disagree with you there. And anyway, you shouldn't sleep so deeply man. Not that I should be surprised I managed to sneak up on you, I AM the number one ninja at surprising people." Naruto leaned back with a smug expression, letting his butt sit down on Kiba's body.

They both froze.

Naruto, very clearly, felt something poking into his rearend.

That was a part of Kiba that he NEVER wanted poking at him ANYWHERE.

"AH! KIBA! What the hell!? You've got a boner!" Naruto screeched, scrambling away from the Inuzuka.

"Wha..? Why- Shut up! It's just morning wood!" Kiba yelled back, his face flushing with the realization that, why yes, he DID have an erection tenting his shorts up. And a raging one at that. That... hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Man, but it was pressed right against my asscrack! What the hell Inuzuka, do I make you horny?"

Kiba bristled. "You wish! And shut the hell up! I told you it's just the morning... If you don't like it, stop sitting on other people's hard-ons, dumbass!"

Naruto held his sides, "HAHAH! Inuzuka Kiba's got a boner for me!"

"RRRGH! I'll kick your ass!"

From the foot of the bed, Akamaru watched as Kiba leapt bodily onto the shorter boy and the two started wrestling right there on the bedroom floor- Naruto in his trademark orange and Kiba in just a pair of loose undershorts. Snarls and threats and curses flew fast and strong, but eventually Kiba managed to subdue Naruto by grasping him from behind and holding the boy's arms against himself with a sort of bear hug. Which once again pressed Naruto's rump directly into Kiba's aroused and prominent groin. Which once again gave rise to another long shouting match of arguments and outraged insults between them.

Akamaru let out a canine sigh. He'd never understood human mating habits. Sometimes he really wished those two would just have sex already and get it over with.


End file.
